Green Arrow vs Hanzo
Description DC Comics vs Overwatch! Two archers who fight for justice, who will come out on top? The Emerald Archer from Starling City, or the Elder son of the Shimada Clan? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! GO! Fight Intro Oliver arrived at the Shimada Temple, cherry blossoms blowing into the warm, serene scene, where he found a man kneeling in front of the altar. Before he could even breathe, the man spoke. Hanzo: “I know you are here.” In a split second, the archer known as Hanzo Shimada stood up from his meditating spot and aimed his Storm Bow at Oliver, as did the Battling Bowman. Oliver: "Look, buddy, I don’t wanna cause any harm to you, I just wan-” Hanzo: “You have already caused harm by stepping foot on sacred ground.” “Wait, isn’t this technically above gro-” Hanzo fired his arrow, as did Oliver as soon as it fired. The battle was on. ARROWS WILL FLY! FIGHT! 60 The two dodged the arrows coming at them, Hanzo choosing an offensive push to fight Arrow head on. Oliver goes to fire another arrow, but his opponent was already in the air, as he grabs the bottom part of his bow for close combat. The two clash, sending a blue shockwave around the temple. The two exchange attacks, Hanzo backing Arrow to the stairs, and giving him a hard boot to the courtyard. Hanzo: “Leave this place, you have no business here.” Oliver: “Well, you shot the first arrow.’ 52 Arrow shot an arrow, in which Hanzo easily dodged. However, what he didn’t see at first was the rope; the arrow clung onto the door’s support, and pulled Oliver towards Hanzo as he gave him a hard kick with his two legs. He backflipped on his feet, and the elder son of the Shimada clan tumbled back into the temple, anger in his eyes as he charged back towards Oliver. 47 Hanzo shoots his Storm Arrows, but to his surprise, Arrow quickly bats them to the side like flies. Arrow dashed ahead, delivering sick blows to Hanzo, propping him into the air with his bow and firing 5 shots to his opponent’s arms, legs and head. Hanzo is shot with 4 of them, but is able to avoid the fatal blow. He swings through the rafters to gain the high ground, stalling for time by shooting Arrow from afar. Oliver does the same, but grows impatient. 39 Oliver: “Alright, if that’s how we’re gonna play, I’ll end this quickly.” Oliver shoots his Diamond Arrow in the middle of his regular arrows, managing to hit Hanzo in his hand. The arrow struck through the wall behind him, as he looked in horror as his hand had an arrow-shaped hole in it. Hanzo cringed through the pain as he saw Arrow grab his grappling hook arrow, and had an idea. He waited for Arrow to come, and shot his Scatter Arrow on the ceiling above where Arrow would be coming, breaking the rope and hitting Oliver to the ground. Hanzo followed this up with a bloody fist to the face, attacking his opponent with swift kicks and bow strikes. 30 Arrow took one an arrow out of his quiver and went to stab Hanzo in the chest. He quickly reacted, and held the arrow back, the two in a tight grapple. Oliver threw the arrow away and proceeded to Hanzo a shoulder check, knocking him to the ground. Hanzo scrambled for his bow, and fired a shot at Arrow, scraping the green archer’s cheek. As he staggered, the elder son shot back up and delivered a sickening blow to Oliver, knocking him back down to the level they started at. 19 Hanzo jumped to the lower level again, using his Storm Arrows to apply pressure to Arrow as he fell. Oliver shot an explosive shot directly at Hanzo, but dodged it by jumping again in the air over the bomb. Arrow looked in disbelief, as Hanzo jumped on top of him and held him in a choke hold. Arrow tried to use his bow to knock him away, but Hanzo uses his foot to pull it from his hand, kicking it away. Hanzo: You have fought with honor! Now yield! Oliver: Not today! Green Arrow lifted his leg forward, and gave Hanzo a swift leg in between his legs, causing him to stagger backwards as he held his privates in pain. Oliver managed to get his bow back, and shot an arrow at the ball-busted man. Hanzo reacted, raising the hand in which Oliver fired the diamond arrow, going clean through his wound. Hanzo grabbed his bow, and the two exchanged shots once again. 10 Oliver ran to attack Hanzo, but he dodged every strike. He gives a swift punch to Oliver, channeling his dragon into his legs, freezing him. 6 Hanzo jumps into the air, and lifted his bow into the air before shouting: “Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!” 4 Two giant dragons appeared from the bow, and proceeded to charge straight towards Oliver. Oliver: Oh.. shi- 1 The two dragons ate two different parts of Oliver, killing him instantly. K.O! The two dragons flew through the wall, and Hanzo took a deep breath as he landed, looking at his wound and the puddle of blood where the green-clad archer stood. “The dragon is sated.” Results Next Time on One Minute Melee... "Bond. James Bond." "People keep asking if I'm back and I haven't really had an answer. But now, yeah, I'm thinking I'm back!"Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:2018 Category:DC vs. Blizzard themed One Minute Melees